lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The LMMCU (streaming service)
The LMMCU is an online video on demand over-the-top subscription streaming service, and online market and music store that is owned and operated by LMMCU. The service includes acquired and original films, TV series, and video games from various LMMCU companies, in addition to an online store where merchandise and songs can be purchased. The LMMCU launched with a beta state in January 2019 with a full release in August 2019, while it is available in a bundle with the Frick TV app. Content Acquired Content Films Add your own films below: * Asheren Odyssey * Biomecha: Chronicle Revival * Che and Hammurabi * Dark Shadow * Gawain and the Green Knight * Goliath * Imagination Spike * Origin * Orion the Huntsman * Pixel * Roar * Shogun * Shogun: Phantom World * Surge * The Brick Resistance * The Fall of Arthur * The Fun Movie * The GameTime Movie * The Legend of Sigurd and Gudrún * The LEGO Blazer Movie * The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions * The LEGO Blazer Movie 3 * The LEGO Shado Movie * The Long Trail * The Shade Movie * The Trigger Movie * Untitled The Fall of Arthur sequel * Venture: Bounty * Venture: Breathtaking Fear * Venture: Halloween * Venture Missions * Venture: Revolution * Venture: SADM * Venture: The Lost Mines of Mirefield TV Series Add your own TV series below: * 4Corners * Camp Island * Cloud Man * DapEdge * Dark Drench * Everyone Ignores Marty * Five Swell Guys * Into The Ravenverse * Knights of Asaeveth * LEGO Agents * Mecha Elite Battle * Miss Tick * Morphers * My Little Gamer * Pantheon * PixelFox: The Series * Press Play * Red Defender * Saga of Skylof * Scott the Woz * Sly Guy NEXT * Smash Rumble Adventure * Spider-Man: Noir * Star Space Judgement Future Alien Matrix Inception Drawception Park & Knuckles New Funky Mode featuring Dante from the Devil May Cry Series * Survival * The Amazing Life of Vesp and GameTime * The Archie Gang * The Awesome World of Trigger * The Cup Of Destiny * The Elementalists * The Fallen Wiki * The Red Order * The Shadypuff Girls * The Trail Blazer Adventures * The Ultimate Adventure of Trail and Miles * Transform Animals Island * Universe Unit * Untitled Trail Blazer Studios-Frick TV broadcasted TV series * Venturian Battle * Wolf Knight * Zapper Video Games Add your own video games below: * Follow the Trails * Ghouls' Land * Life D * Monster Labs: Smash Hit * Nintendoverse * PixelFox: The Internet's Rebirth * PixelFox: Wikia vs Discord * Rift Masters * Sherlock: The Telltale Series * Sly Guy Alliance * Subjective: Save The Universe * Super Youtube Bros. * Survival Street * Upland * Upland: Battlefront * Upland: Forgotten Isles * Upland: Mix Crew * Upland: Ogres * Upland: Prison Phalanx * Upland: Racers * Upland: Sky Patrol * Venture: Mobile Edition Original Content Films Add your own original films below: * Untitled The Sly Guy Studios original film * Untitled Trail Blazer Studios original film TV Series Add your own original TV series below: * Doctor Trail * LEGO Sermian: Beasts of Boliphus * Metaninjas: Yōso no Tatsujin * Morphers * Press Continue * Under Arrest * Untitled The Sly Guy Studios original TV series * Untitled Trail Blazer Studios original TV series * Venture City Video Games Add your own video games below: * LEGO Universes Arcade * Wiki Tennis Aces Store Merchandise Add your own merchandise below: * Funko Playsets * ''Lickerwick'' comics * Untitled LMMCU Wiki comic book series from Trail Songs Add your own songs below: * Bloodshed * Burn With no Swearing * Enchiladas * Git tha Glock * Marvel Cinematic Universe: The Story So Far - Soundtrack * Piano Night * Pirate Rhapsody * Rap God With No Swearing * Vepturegeng * We Will Pirate You * Why Are We All Making Songs On Here Now? * Wiki Man Trivia * The LMMCU won the "Project of the Year" award in the LMMCU Awards on February 14, 2019. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Streaming Services Category:Merchandise Category:The LMMCU (streaming service) Category:LMMCU Category:January Category:August Category:2019